Unlucky in love
by timeturneruser
Summary: what if the day Harry was born a healer cursed him so the people he loved died early then expected.


Harry Potter was so unlucky when it came to love His parents died, Sirius dead, Remus and Tonks and Fred died in the last battle. He never put the dots togetther and married Ginny Weasley on the one year annivesary of the last war. They one child together Rose Lillian Potter. Then during one of her quidditch games she was hit with a buldger in the head and was killed instanly.

Harry after some counseling moved and married Luna Lovegood they had a set of twins together James Sirus Potter and Viloet Dora Potter. She went a expedation with her fathert to hunt for a wild creature. They both ended dying in a animal attack from the snorlock.

He again sought help and moved on he married Susan Bones she had one kid by him and they named Fredick Remus Potter. Then on a rountine mission for Aurors she was killed when the perp set off his explosion and killed every Auror in the house.

Harry was'nt about to marry again if this is how it turned out but he did up falling in love but it was with a married woman. She ending up having a kid by him luckly for them her husband was Neville Longbottom and he got focused on his work and he was at Hogwarts. So Hannah Abbott gave birth to the love child and she named it Susan Selene Potter. But Neville showed up and was pissed when he found out what happened. He killed Hannah and was ready to kill him when the Aurors showed up. Harry ended up with the child and no one looked at the hero any differnt.

Harry gave one more shot to love and married Gaberille Delacour. It must of been her nature but she gave birth to triplets and all girls. Ivy Hannah Potter, Isabelle Susan Potter, and Rebecca Luna Potter. She ending up killing herself when a group of strong wizards surronded her to rape her she didnt want that so she killed herself. The men where all chanrged anyways for leading to her death.

Harry had Hermione and Ron watch his kids as he slipped into a very deep depression. He wondered why he couldnt stay married long then he started to notice the many deaths the Weasleys and Hermione had over the years. He decided to head over to Bill's house. He dragged himself off the couch and apprated over there.

He knocked on the door Fleur answered she smiled when she saw him " come on in Harry."

She led him to the living room " Fleur since i am guessing Bill isnt home." She nodded her head to confirm it. " You are Curse breaker correct or used to be." Again she nodded her head. " well is it possible for me to be cursed so that anyone close to me dies."

" it is." she pulled out her wand and waved it over him " i dont know how anyone missed this." He was confused " it seems one of the healers must have worked for the dark lord and cursed you with the death love curse Bascially anyone you love wil die and it will not stop until it has its victims. It could explain all the accidents your kids my kids Hermione and Ron's kids accidents the weasley family accidents all these years."

" is there a cure for this?"

" yes there is i would need Bill for this." She walked over to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder in " Bill Weasley."

Bill's head appread in the flames " hi Fleur whats up?"

"Come on through Harry needs are help." He stepped on through and was explained what was going on. " so the cure is for the Runes to be applied and someone he loves to have sex with him."

Harry was shocked "but they could end up pregnant."

" i know Harry and for it to work it will have to be Hermione."

He sat back heavy on the couch he would have to have sex with his best friend. Bill went and grabbed Hermione and Ron. They where explained the situation Hermione agreed she was tired of all the accidents. So the ritiual was started and at the end Harry let out a primal scream as the curse was ripped from him.

Hermione did up Pregnant with twins and she was named Ginerva Jean Granger- Potter. They agreed to let Hermione raise it for the first year and Haryr could come by and visit anytime. He spent that time getting close to Rose Weasley the recent graduate of Hogwartsas he got to know her he was fighting himself but in the end he gave in and they began to date.

Much to the surprise of his kids and Ron and Hermione but they agreed he needed happiness. He studied with her to be a teacher when he graduated Harry retired from the Aurors offices and went to Hogwarts to teach. He was teaching Defense against the dark arts and Rose was the new Potions teacher. They married when she turned 19 and he was 39. She was now pregnant with there first child and she during one morning brekfast handed him a new potion.

" I have tested this and it has been tested by the unforgivables this potion will allow you to reverse your age to 19."

Harry was in shock he did what to be closer in age to his wife but that would also make him the same asge as his daughter. He drank it anyways and he reversed in age and he did stop at the age of 19. He kissed Rose and his kids whre surprised but supported his decesion and they where glad there dad would be around for the rest of there lives.


End file.
